WHEN IT RAINS
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Ketika tetes demi tetes hujan kembali hadir menghias sang peradaban, apa kau juga akan kembali menghias anganku? [Jessica & Donghae Fict]


WHEN IT RAINS

Main Cast : 1. Jessica **Girls Generation** – Jung Sooyeon

2. Donghae **Super Junior** – Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typos as always *bow*

~* Sooyeon pov *~

_Setetes demi setetes rinai hujan selalu menghias tiap pertemuan kita. Kadang aku berpikir, apa mungkin pertemuan kita adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, bukankah takdir tidak pernah salah? Takdir adalah suratan tuhan, bukan? Dan bukankah tuhan tidak pernah salah?_

_Berulang kali aku berpikir bahwa pertemuan kita adalah takdir, sampai kutahu kau dan aku tak sepantasnya menjadi kita. Kau hanya untuk duniamu dan aku hanya untuk duniaku. Kau ditakdirkan untuk orang lain, begitu juga denganku. Aku ditakdirkan untuk orang selain dirimu._

_Denting alunan indah yang selalu kudengar tiap kali aku mendapatimu duduk dalam hening dengan piano-mu selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Mengingatkan –ku pada kenyataan bahwa kau memang bukan pilihan untukku. Kesempatan selalu ada, tapi waktu dan pilihan yang terbatas._

_Kau... hujan... dan alunan indah piano-mu selalu dan hanya akan menjadi kenangan untukku. Kenangan yang akan kuceritakan pada putra-putriku kelak, kenangan yang akan membuatku menangis dan tersenyum dalam waktu bersamaan, dan kenangan yang hanya sebuah kenangan._

_Aku selalu berpikir, apa kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu. Kata yang tepat untuk membuat pikiranku sontak tertuju padamu begitu kata itu terdengar memasuki rongga telingaku._

_Tapi kutahu, tidak ada kata seperti itu untukmu. Karena, tidak ada kata yang terbaik untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu yang begitu sempurna. Ah... aku sadar, kata untukmu adalah... hujan._

_**~{ J. Sooyeon }~**_

Kututup buku agenda coklat usangku tatkala kilatan cahay berkelebat menghias langit kelam di luar sana. Mataku terpejam bersamaan dengan bunyi guntur menambah keengganan untuk melangkah keluar. Seulas senyum perlahan hadir menghias parasku ketika pandanganku mengunci dua sosok cucuku yang tengah berlarian dibawah bias hujan hari itu. Dengan senyum lebar, tak tampak sedikit pun beban yang mereka tanggung.

Sama seperti diriku berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika aku mampu tersenyum lebar tanpa setitik air mata yang lolos tanpa pemberitahuan. Senyum yang mengumbar ketulusan, alih-alih rasa tertekan. Senyum yang kuharap dapat kuukir kembali hari ini, besok, dan selamanya.

Pandanganku berdalih pada album foto merah _maroon_ yang terselip di dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang membosankan di rak buku kayu kamar yang tengah kutempati.

_**~{ Jung Sooyeon & Lee Donghae Memory }~**_

Tinta hitam yang tampak pudar termakan waktu menghias halaman pertama album merah tersebut, menjadi penyambut untuk diriku. Kugerakkan jemariku mengelus lembut tiap lembar foto yang menampakkan diriku versi 60 tahun lalu.

Sosok anak lelaki yang selalu menghiasi tiap lembar fotoku membuat seulas senyum kembali tersungging di wajahku. Tetangga sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, setidaknya selama 16 tahun hidupku. Kakak dan sahabat terbaik sebelum status itu berubah karena kesalahanku.

Kesalahanku dengan membiarkan hatiku yang rapuh jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Cinta pertama yang membuatku sadar bahwa cinta tak selamanya manis, cinta tak akan selamanya membuatmu tersenyum, karena cinta diciptakan untuk mengajarkan kita makna pengorbanan. Mengajarkan kita cara untuk tersenyum walau hati menolak.

"_Jangan main-main dengan kata-kata itu Yeon-_a_, cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan. Cinta bukan sebuah kata berjuta makna seperti kata lainnya. Cinta itu spesial. Jika ada yang mampu mengartikan cinta maka ia adalah orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui! Cinta adalah cinta. Begitu dalam makna cinta hingga kita tak mampu menjabarkannya. Karena itulah, nyatakan cintamu ketika kau memang yakin bahwa _he's the one_."_

Kali ini seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirku ketika sekelebat ocehanmu berhasil keluar dari otakku dan berdengung memenuhi telingaku.

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kau hanya boleh mengutara-kan cinta jika kau yakin bahwa_ he's the one_. Apa maksudmu dengan kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon, hah?"_

Tanpa sadar, kuseka air mataku tatkala memori tentangmu memutarkan pertengkaran –entah ke berapa kalinya- di masa SMA kala itu. Aku ingat kau bahkan menolak bicara padaku.

"_Sooyeon-_a_... mianhae. Aku... aku... aku tidak bisa."_

Kukerjapkan kedua mataku. Bahkan hati ini masih berdenyut nyeri mendengar penolakanmu hari itu. Bahkan rasa itu masih terasa nyata hingga hari ini.

"_Kalian tahu tidak, Donghae _sunbae _berhasil masuk ke universitas seni di Wina."_

Aku masih ingat, kakiku berhenti melangkah dan napasku tercekat mendengar berita itu dari salah seorang siswa perempuan di koridor. Wina, Austria. Kota berjuta-juta kilometer dari tempatku berpijak. Aku ingat, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahmu.

Berlari tanpa memedulikan jeritan guru konseling yang mengira aku membolos –yah, setidaknya guru itu benar. Kakiku lemas dan tubuhku limbung sebelum tersungkur ditanah ketika mendapati rumahmu kosong, sepi, tak menampakkan seorang pun di dalam sana.

"_Bangunlah, Sooyeon-_a_. Ini. Donghae menitipkan ini untukmu."_

Kakakmu mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang saat ini sudah kusimpan di pojok lemariku, menunggu untuk di buka kembali. Aku hampir menangis kencang ketika mendapati semua barang tentang kita kau masukkan ke dalam kotak itu. Apa begitu tidak berharganya barang itu untukmu?

Aku tidak mampu melihat barang-barang itu kecuali secarik kertas yang dilipat berisikan baris demi baris kalimat yang masih tampak sama. Berantakan.

_Teruntuk adik dan sahabat terbaikku, Sooyeon_

_Tak terasa sudah enam belas tahun sejak tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat untukku. Tahun ini, malaikat itu bahkan akan genap berusia 17 tahun. Malaikat yang sejak dulu selalu berlari berlindung di balik punggungku tiap kali guntur menggelegar dan memelukku dengan mata terpejam kala kilat menyambar. Malaikat yang akan selalu berhasil membuatku melakukan apa yang ia minta._

_My angel, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah duduk dalam hening di kursi pesawat yang akan mengantarkan aku selangkah lebih dekat menuju impianku atau malah aku sudah sampai, dan siap menem-puh hidup di sini._

_Aku pergi bukan untuk menghindarimu. Aku pergi bukan juga karena pernyataan cintamu waktu itu. Aku pergi karena aku memang harus pergi. Karena aku harus, hanya itu. Aku pasti akan kembali ketika waktu yang tepat untukku kembali datang._

_Secarik kertas ini tidak akan cukup untuk memuat seluruh risau hatiku, karena itulah hanya satu yang ingin kusampaikan. Karena hanya raja yang cocok untuk seorang ratu, aku harus kembali sebagai raja, karena aku... mencintaimu._

_**-Lee Donghae**_

Kuremas kuat-kuat _bluss_ yang kukenakan mengingat kembali apa yang kau tulis di kertas itu. Apa yang kau janjikan dan tidak pernah kau tepati. Bukankah kau berjanji akan kembali dan menjadi raja untukku? Bukankah kau berjanji kau pasti kembali?

Apa kau kembali sebagai raja untukku? Apa kau kembali?

Kau tidak.

Kau tidak kembali sebagai raja untukku. Kau tidak kembali. Kau tidak pernah kembali.

"Sooyeon-_a_..."

Aku tersentak ketika pintu kayu kamar itu mengayun terbuka memunculkan sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam yang mulai memutih.

"Hankyung _oppa_..."

"Cepatlah, Haneul dan Jinsoo menunggu di luar."

Dengan tergesa aku menutup album merah yang sedari tadi terbuka dalam pangkuanku, menyimpannya kembali di rak. Bersamaan dengan pintu kayu yang berderit tertutup, anganku memutar memori akan kalimat yan tidak pernah ingin kudengar.

"_Sooyeon-_a_... Sooyeon-_a_... Sooyeon-_a_... D-Donghae... Donghae meninggal."_

-The End-


End file.
